


Your World Is Not Mine, But My Heart Always Will Be

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Based on Dean's WWE Departure, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Oh and a marriage proposal, Romance, Sad Dean, Sad Seth, Seth and Dean share a moment after Dean's decision is set, lot of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth's heart is breaking because the one holding it is leaving. But its not the end of them, it only starts a new chapter of their lives.Seth will always be there for Dean, no matter where he goes. Its just the way their stories were written.





	Your World Is Not Mine, But My Heart Always Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> I might be writing a few more shots based on Dean's departure.

Dean silently slipped into Seth’s open arms, a sigh leaving his lips as he rested his head against Seth’s shoulder. He felt Seth shaking slightly, and he frowned. When he straightened up and looked at Seth’s face, he wasn’t surprised to see tears in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Seth...”

Seth shook his head, his right hand coming up to wipe away the wetness on his cheeks. He looked into Dean’s eyes, his lower lip trembled as he let out a half sob half laugh. “I’m sorry. I’m just...I am so sorry, Dean. For everything.”

Dean shook his head and put his hands on Seth’s head to pull his forehead against his own. He couldn’t stop the tears that were filling his own eyes, knowing well it wouldn’t be an easy road going forward for either one of them. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry bout, Seth.”

This time Seth managed to let a smile appear on his face, even if it was the saddest smile ever. He placed his own hands against Dean’s cheeks and pressed his lips against Dean's. Dean returned the kiss, and it was the softest kiss they probably ever shared. When they pulled away and Seth looked at that face he loved so much, he felt his eyes tearing up again. No matter how much he wanted to be supportive, his heart was breaking into tiny little pieces and he felt selfish and guilty on top of being utterly heartbroken.

“I wish...I wish I could give you everything you deserve, Baby. I wish I could make this right. I wish this didn’t have to end like this. I don’t know how I’ll be able to stay here without you when I have forgotten how to be without you. I wish...Dean, is there any way...Maybe I should come with you..”

Dean put his finger on Seth’s lips, shutting him up immediately. He shook his head and a couple of tears slipped out of his eyes. Dean took a deep breath before looking at Seth with those expressive sad baby blues. “No. Okay? Just, don’t even say that. You have worked too hard for this, and I want you to enjoy what you have earned. ‘s already difficult Seth. But I need to do this. For me. You understand, right?”

Seth took hold of Dean’s hand and squeezed it before pressing a gentle kiss against his knuckles. “Yeah. Of course. You’ll be amazing, you know that? I’m so fucking proud of you...I wish I could give you the world. Make you as happy as you deserve to be.”

Dean smiled at Seth, this time his heart beating fast for a completely different reason. “You already do, Seth. You make me happy. But this...Its not on you. I have to do it on my own. And you need to sit here and be what you were always destined to be.”

“It wouldn’t be fun without you.” Seth said sadly, his arms going around Dean’s waist as he pulled him closer against his body. Dean nodded and smiled a little, his hands coming up to rest against Seth’s neck. “You’ll always have more to come home to. Look at it this way.”

Seth smiled back at Dean, pressing his lips against Dean’s temple and just soaking in the proximity of the man he loved. “I love you so much. I’ll take care of you, I promise you that even if there are miles between us. I’ll always make it to you whenever you need me, you hear that? I am with you. Wherever you go. Whatever you need from me, I’ll give it to you. You just have to ask, and I want you to know that.”

Dean hugged Seth, laying his head against his shoulder as he felt Seth’s lips pressing against his head in a way that always managed to soothe his worries away. He was terrified of the future, but to know he had such a supporting boyfriend who also happened to be his best friend made this decision easy. He knew Seth would always want him to prosper, be happy. Now he was taking this huge step, and even though Seth was sad, he was doing his best to make Dean feel as safe as possible.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Marry me.”

Dean’s body froze as he heard those words, his eyes went wide as he pulled his head up to look at Seth. Seth looked as surprised as Dean, and for a second Dean wondered if he had imagined it.

But then Seth was shaking his head and taking a deep breath, his hand taking hold of Dean’s and he was slipping down to one knee.

“Seth what are you...”

It seemed like all the sadness and nervousness had slipped out of Seth’s body. Suddenly, he looked excited rather than sad. Dean didn’t know how to react. What to think. As he was struggling through the shock, Seth started speaking, and the look in his eye was so raw and genuine, Dean had to resist the urge to sob. 

“I want you to go and follow your dreams knowing this that no matter where you are, you are mine and I’m yours. My love for you has no bound, no end. I wish I had a ring for you so we could do it properly. But here I am, and I, Seth Rollins want to ask you to be mine, forever. I’ll cherish you everyday that I breath, until I die. So please Dean Ambrose, will you marry me?”

Dean didn’t know when he had started crying, but his eyes were leaking with non stop tears and when he felt like he could finally move, he was pulling Seth up and throwing his body against his. Their arms encircling each other as Dean buried his face against Seth's neck and sobbed. “Yes. Fucking yes. I love you so much.” Dean whispered, his voice raw with emotion and eyes wet with tears that could only be defined as happy ones.

Seth was crying and laughing, his eyes shining with a joy he wasn't even familiar with. He grinned and pulled Dean’s face out of his neck to press their lips together, his arms tightening against Dean’s body as he held the man who stole his heart years ago. When they pulled apart, Dean's lips were stretched in this genuine wide smile that Seth missed seeing a lot nowadays. He felt a surge of pride because he was able to make his boy happy, even in these circumstances.

“Lets do it when we get home. I don’t wanna wait. I wanna be yours.”

Seth’s heart jumped in excitement when he heard Dean’s words, because even though he had not thought through this, now the idea of marrying Dean seemed to be the thing he wanted to do the most. He was happy Dean shared his sentiments. If there was one thing he was well assured of, it was Dean’s love for him and his for Dean. He nodded and smiled big at Dean. “Yeah? Whatever you want, Baby Boy. I’ll give you anything you want. Are you sure you don’t want a proper ceremony with...”

“No.” Dean interpreted him, and Seth could see in his eyes how it was as meaningful for Dean as it was for Seth. “I don’t wanna waste anytime. Wanna be yours. You are all that I need.”

Seth nodded and pressed his lips against Dean’s and then pulled him into a hug again. Dean sighed happily as he rested against Seth’s warm body. “I love you, Seth.”

“Love you too, Babe. And if that’s what you want, we are gonna do it. I promise you I'll try to be the best husband to you, just the way you deserve."

"As long as you love me, I'll be just fine. No matter where I am." Dean responded, his words muffled against Seth's skin but Seth had heard him loud and clear. 


End file.
